Usuario discusión:Phin68
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas and Feb en Español Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Cap046 1.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Perryfan001 (Discusión) 19:03 13 may 2009 Bienvenido Hey, Phin68, thank you for coming in my aid. Thanks for the picture I could use it for the Out to Launch Picture I'm trying to make.--Perryfan 00:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You Hey Phin68, just want to thank you for what you are doing right here. I don't know what could have happen to the wiki if you didn't help me. Well right now I'm just making simple articles that are the main ones in the Phineas and Ferb shows like the Characters and the Episodes. Perryfan 23:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) That's what all I needed to get this wikia in a good start. Thanks. Perryfan 11:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Hey Phin68, did you make the Phineas y Ferb article? I'm that you are using other resources to make the wiki grow. You got it from the free encyclopedia. Thanks for using other sources to help the wikia. Hey you and Mai could also start a category about the people who voice the characters. You decide, if any question just go to my talk page. Perryfan 23:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Theme You can have my permission, if want to do this. And I'm ok on you doing that. I was going to ask the logo creation wiki if they could do it like the one in the PaF Wiki, but I couldn't decide because of another one I wanted to be in there. You can do that. --Perryfan Talk 23:36, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you for doing that to me. It looks great. This will make me fell like if I was home, really like home. I consider the PaF wiki as a home to me. Thank you for what you've done at my wiki and will see if in some 4 months I can get this wiki updated to the PaF wiki. Thanks. Perryfan Talk 22:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Temporada 1 Hey Phin68, could you help me on the article Temporada 1. It is the season 1 Article I'm making since I finally finished making the season 1 episodes and if you help please use this web page to put them in order.(Anexo:Episodios de Phineas y Ferb) This is because the episodes aired in a different order. Perryfan Discusion 23:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month Hey Phin68, I see that you chose to give Starz del Fracaso the article of the month. Could you like make a little star like the one in the Phineas and Ferb wikia? That would be great. If you have any trouble just tell me. Perryfan Discusion 01:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Perryfan Discusion 01:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok. I thought you were already finish. Perryfan Discusion The somebody I'm sorry Phin68, but I have to tell you that somehow I got logged out when I was trying to make the forum and it send that message to the address. I wish it was true but for now it is not. Perryfan Discusion 02:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Translation Noticias means News. Perryfan Discusion 02:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Well what I said is that we have made it to the 50th article. We will be having the Article of the Month Votation when we reach the 100th Article. As you can see I said the 100th article for the article of the month. But Since you already did that, I will be able to accept it. it is the most well written article so far. Wel, I'm signing out. Cheers, Perryfan Discusion 02:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Phin68, thanks for the help in the Main Page. I really thank you for that and as you can see we have almost reach the 100 articles. Soon we will start the article of the month. You have done great work around here and probably when you all get to 100 edits I could automatic make you an administrator. Since Ardi, Maiech, and you are the only users I've got, that's why I may automatically make you administrators. Perryfan (Discusion) 22:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Plus, CandaceFlynn and a few IPs. ;) —'M i' 03:45 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Forum:Article of The Month Hey Phin68, I decided to translated this way, Forum:Vote!Articulo del Mes. That's Spanish. Hey thanks for all the help you have given to my wiki. I can't decide to make another wiki since I really want to get this wiki in the same place where the PnF wiki is. Well could you work on putting the Episodes and Performers de Infoboxes. Thanks. Perryfan (Talk) 01:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sentimientos Hondos You name this episode Sensaciones Apestosas. Somehow this is not the name. I've change it to the possible name. Will get moved if name is different. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 01:33 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Good Job! You are doing a great job, even if you are not here all the time, but you are doing great. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:15 21 oct 2009 (UTC)